


Why Supergirl Was Gone

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl returned from her secret location and almost gave a new present to Reverend Amos Howell.





	Why Supergirl Was Gone

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl returned from her secret location and almost gave a new present to Reverend Amos Howell when she remembered him hitting her earlier.

THE END


End file.
